The Edtimate Fighter
by Ultra Zebraman
Summary: Eddy 'McMoney' Hearing is one of the best fighters in the UFC. However, after a drug overdose he isn't the same. He loses fights more often and he is losing one more thing, friends. Now, he has to give it his all to beat a new foe, life. Short Prologue.


Eddy was sitting in his corner battered and bruised. There was blood over his face. His eyes were barely open. His wrist was swollen. Blood splattered over his dragon and crossbone tattoo. He went through what people say 'The Best Fight ever since Liddel and Ortiz'. His record 34-19.

"Alright, Eddy, listen," His coach, Rolf began. Rolf was a dar skinned European guy who was Bare Bones. He fights the rough way. He wore a gray hoodie that read 'Killin' 'em Softly',"I want you to come in weak and finish strong. You are better than this punk out there. Go in do two right fists and one left. Got it."

"Got it," Eddy replied. He got up. (Play some inspirational music. It helps the tone.) Eddy walked and looked at his opponent.

"Ready to lose," Kevin taunted. He was lighter and looked very, very skinny. He was swifter and had a perfect score of 17-0.

"Are you ready," questioned the coach,"Are you?" Both nodded,"Fight!"

Eddy was in Southpaw while Kevin was Orthodox. Eddy threw a left jab at Kevin but missed. Kevin reacted by kicking Eddy in the head. Eddy couldn't react in time because Kevin was on the other side of the octagon already.

"I can't lose this fight. I can't" He ran at Kevin with a Superman Punch. He hit him in the jaw, but Kevin was still on his feet. Eddy threw two more left hooks. Kevin pushed them away and threw a right hook that hit Eddy. The force was so strong Eddy fell down.

"Eddy 'McMoney' Hearing is rocked. Kevin 'Powerfist' Johnson could end it now," announced Bruce Larstown, the announcer,"If Eddy loses, then this maybe his last UFC fight ever!"

Eddy is crawling back as Kevin is running towards him. As Kevin is about to puch Eddy, the screen stops.

**The Ed-timate Fighter**

(How you Like Me Now begins to play)

Eddy is in his Southpaw stance. A Chinese opponent throws a fist at him. It misses and Eddy knees him in the jaw. The guy is down but not out. He gets up and runs at Eddy. Just as he is about to punch him, Eddy does a reverse roundhouse kick which knocks him out.

"And the NEW LIGHT HEAVY WEIGHT CHAMPION OF THE WORLD IS," the announcer began," Eddy 'McMoney' Hearing."

The scene fastforwards to Eddy talking on David Letterman.

"Uh, yeah, I think that I am the best fighter in UFC, now." He answered.

"What about upcomer Kevin 'Powerfist'? He's undefeated." replied David.

"Undefeated. Well, he won't be if I fight him." The crowd was laughing at the statement.

"Well, looks like a challenge. Eddy 'McMoney' Hearing, 18-0, watch his next fight.

The scene fastforwards to his next fight." The bells rings for the first round. Eddy, in his Southpaw stance, is looking for a way to beat this guy.

Then, he throws a kick at Eddy. He catches the kick and throws a counter right hand which knocks him out.

"The WINNER IS EDDY 'MCMONEY' HEARING."

The scene fastforwards to a news report about Eddy having a drug overdose.

"The famous UFC fighter maybe knocked down for the final time. This is his second encounter with drugs. Doctors say he'll be okay. But he is suspended from the UFC for sometime now. And his title is now revoked." The newsreporter states.

Eddy comes bck to the UFC. He goes in with Lyoto Machida, a Brazilian who is determined to win, Eddy throws a punch. Then, Lyoto beats him down. Eddy, however, doesn't give up. He gets up only to be pounded over and over, again.

It goes to the judges score card,"All judges scored this the same way. 30-26 for the winner Lyoto Machida!" The crowd bursted into cheers. Eddy, disappointed walks away. The song stops.

Eddy walks out of the stadium. He notices someone following him.

"Leave me alone."

"But I want to know."

"Know what?"

"Why you threw the fight."

"I didn't thro the fight."

"Yeah, but, you are way better than the other guy."

"Look, he is better than me. Now, leave me alone!" Eddy assurted. He turned and saw a golden haired girl. She was atleast his age. She wore a white tank top with a black shirt. Her eyes were light green.

"My name is Nazz." she said.

She walked over,"I'm a big fan."

They walked down the street. Laughing, talking, and having fun, there was a spark of joy that came to Eddy.

He looked at her. She looked back. He wasn't sure if he should kiss her.

"Kiss me." she told him. He walked back and ran away realizing that she was just in it for fame.

**A/N: **_Sorry for short prologue._


End file.
